


Just Rest

by Taolicious



Series: YuzuVier [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolicious/pseuds/Taolicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuzuru falls ill, and who better to take care of him than Javier?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulpeace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulpeace/gifts).



> Prompt from lysambre-j
> 
> One of them is sick, but goes to training anyway. Havoc ensues. Hurt/comfort
> 
> This fic just went on and on. I couldn't stop writing...but it still turned out short.

He was hot, he was tired, he couldn't breathe, and he had practice to go to.

Yuzuru sneezed twice and wiped his nose on the first of many tissues that day before curling up and pulling the mass of blankets back over his head. From somewhere in the living room, he heard the phone ring. 'They'll leave a message,' he thought, squeezing his eyes shut and willing the sound away. It wasn't long after the final rings of the home phone died off that his cell phone began piercing the quiet of his room. He shuffled out from under the blanket. He pulled the phone off the nightstand and answered a breathless, "Moshi moshi."

"Yuzu, where are you?" Brian. Of course. He'd completely forgotten about the meeting with the choreographer this morning.

"Sleeping," he mumbled, his throat sore and his breathing heavy. "I forgot. I'm sorry." He rolled out of bed, moving as quickly as he could to get dressed for training.

"It's okay. I'll push it back to this afternoon, okay? Just hurry," the coach replied, concern echoing in his voice.

"I'll be there soon," he muttered, hanging up and dropping the phone on the bed. He packed his bag for a full day of training and picked up the phone before rushing from the apartment.

Every skaters' eyes turned towards him as he stepped on the ice. Javier skated towards him, but he didn't look up. He wasn't in the mood for any sort of confrontation. He already wasn't feeling well and adding conversation to that wasn't going to help.

"Yuzu," Javi started.

Yuzuru glanced up at him. 'Oh here we go,' he thought, seeing the look of concern etched in the older man's features. He looked back down and skated away, starting on his warm-up exercises. He felt Javi's eyes on him, but he turned his focus back to his skates.

As he came around the other side of the rink, Brian's arm stopped him in his tracks. Yuzuru looked up to see a stern face looking back at him. "Yuzu, come on." The coach handed him his blade guards, and Yuzuru looked back at him with a confused expression. "Either focus and train or get off the ice," Brian told him, skating back to the other side of the rink. Yuzuru nodded, remembering Brian's rule. 'You take responsibility for the energy you bring into this space.' The words echoed through his mind as he set about his warm-up again.

As soon as Yuzuru began his jumps, his head started spinning. 'Not good...' He continued, barely landing a triple axel and stepping out of a triple toe loop. He took a deep breath, the cold air from the rink burning his lungs. He shook his head, setting up for another axel. 'The weight shift is wrong.' The thought barely crossed his mind before he popped the jump and fell, sliding across the ice on his back. 'Everything is wrong.'

Yuzuru lied on the ice, taking deep breaths, when Javier's face appeared above him, a hand extended. "You okay?" he asked. Yuzuru didn't respond, simply taking the offered hand and allowing himself to be pulled up and brushed off. He teetered forward, a wave of lightheadedness washing over him, and fell into the Spaniard's arms. "Wooooooah there!" Javier held him gently and skated backwards toward the side of the rink. "I think training is done for the day."

Yuzuru shook his head, weakly pushing Javi away. "No. No, I have to train." He stumbled back, breathing heavily and pushing with his toe picks to start skating again, but instead of going anywhere, he bumped into Brian.

"Yuzu, you don't need to train. You need to rest. We can't have you sick for competition. Go home. Sleep. Eat well. When you're feeling better, you can come back, but I don't want to see you here until then. Understand?"

Yuzuru would have nodded, but instead, he found himself lying on the ice, his knees having given out on him. It felt nice on the cool surface, and he didn't want to get up. He felt both Javier and Brian pick him up, and he struggled to stay on the ice. "Nooooo," he whined, trying to fight off the hands, but failing and being carried off the ice.

They placed him on a bench, and he quickly realized that training had really ended for the day. He fell asleep as Javier took his skates off.

\---

It was dark, it was quiet, and this was not his bed. He sat up quickly, and pain shot through his forehead. Yuzuru scrunched his face, hoping the pain would at the very least dull, but it did not. The longer he stayed seated, the worse the pain became, so he lied back down, pulling the blankets over himself again. "Mom?" he tried to call out, his voice weak and throat burning like the fire of a thousand suns.

A heavy weight settled onto the bed next to him and pulled the blanket from his head. "Not mom, but close, right?" Javier joked, a light smile gracing his lips. Yuzuru groaned, closing his eyes again and shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I'm doing the best I can. Would you like some soup?" the older man asked, trying his hardest to be quiet. Yuzuru shook his head, not particularly hungry, even if it was in his best interest to eat.

He felt Javi's hand in his hair, and he sighed softly, opening his eyes to look up at the older man. "Do I have to?" he mumbled.

"Not if you don't want to," the Spaniard replied, sliding himself down to lie next to Yuzuru. "It would be good to eat, but I won't force you." Yuzuru smiled, closing his eyes once more and nuzzling into Javi's hand. The hand in his hair felt nice, and it was something very few people did for him. Javi wrapped his free arm around the younger man's shoulders and pulled him closer. "Is this okay?" Yuzu nodded, snuggling into his chest and quickly falling asleep again.

He didn't think he'd been asleep long before a loud buzzing woke him, and he rolled over, pulling the pillow over his head. He realized Javier's arms were no longer wrapped around him, and sunlight was streaming through the window. Everything hurt, and he couldn't be bothered to move, but the buzzing wouldn't stop. He blindly reached for whatever object was making the horrendous sound, grabbing his phone off the nightstand. The brightly-lit screen informed him that Javi was calling, and he answered with a cough and a quiet, "Hello?"

"Yuzu! How are you feeling?" The man's voice was entirely too loud, and he heard faint music in the background.

Yuzuru groaned, muttering something incoherent into the phone and curling up. He was covered in blankets. He shouldn't be cold. "Cold. Hurt. Tired."

"I'll be home soon, okay? Just rest. Sorry for waking you. Coach is worried." Javier himself sounded concerned as well, and a sudden wave of guilt hit Yuzuru like a punch in the gut. "Sleep well." The phone beeped at him, letting him know that Javier had hung up. He whined softly and pulled the blankets tighter around him, trying desperately to fall back to sleep. When this failed, he dragged himself from the bed, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and shuffled out to the couch. He made himself comfortable, curling up against the cushions and forming a nest around himself. He wouldn't be able to sleep, but he could at least be comfortable, even if everything hurt.

Half an hour later, the door creaked, and Yuzuru blinked his eyes open. Javier quietly shut the door behind him and toed off his shoes. "Javi?" Yuzuru croaked.

Javier glanced over at him as he dropped his bag by the door. "You're awake," he whispered with a small smile. Yuzuru nodded, attempting to get out of the nest he'd burrowed himself in. "No no no. Don't get up." He lied back down, resting his head against the pillow. "You feeling any better?"

Yuzuru shook his head. "I wish," he mumbled. "Just want to skate."

Javier nodded knowingly and ran his fingers through Yuzu's hair. He picked Yuzuru up bridal style, and Yuzu didn't have the energy to argue. "Let's go to bed, yeah?"

"But I sleep all day, Javi," Yuzuru groaned, pouting.

"Well then, I'll put you in bed and make you dinner. How's that sound?" Javier smiled as he placed Yuzu down on the bed, tucking the blankets around him. Yuzuru shivered, still feeling cold. Javier felt the tremor against his hands and frowned. "Chills?" Yuzu nodded, clinging to the blanket. Javier smoothed his hair off his forehead, stroking the top of his head gently. "I'll be right back."

He heard Javi shuffling around the apartment, first to the kitchen, then to the bathroom, and back to the kitchen. The sounds were comforting, making him feel at home. When Javi came back to the room, his arms were full, and Yuzuru just wanted to jump up and help carry something for him, but he knew Javier wouldn't let him. Instead, he sat up, resting against the mound of pillows as the older man brought him a bowl of something that smelled faintly of chicken broth. He took it gratefully, smiling brightly at Javi before eating.

Javier set down the other items on the bed and sat down next to him. "This should make you feel a little better," he said softly. Yuzuru nodded, taking slow bites of the noodles and chicken bits. The more he ate, the better he felt, and he sighed happily when he emptied the bowl. Javi took the empty bowl from him, placing it on the nightstand with his own bowl. "This will also make you feel better." A Pooh plush was set in his lap and he grinned, playing with the toy's ears.

"Thank you, Javi." He leaned over to hug the Spaniard, squeezing him tightly.

Javier hugged him back, patting his head. "Anything for you, Yuzu." He rubbed a gently hand over the younger man's back and picked up a thermometer from between them. "But we need you healthy, yeah?" Yuzu nodded, pouting lightly. Javier uncapped the thermometer and placed it against Yuzu's lips. Yuzuru opened his mouth, letting Javi take his temperature. The device beeped, indicating a reading had been taken, and Javi pulled it out, frowning. "It's really high."

Yuzuru pouted once more, snuggling against Javi's chest. "I don't want to be sick." He cuddled Pooh to his own chest, patting the bear's head. "I feel bad."

Javier ran his fingers through Yuzu's hair again, understanding the feeling. "It will pass. It always does. You'll feel better in no time, but for now, just rest." Yuzu nodded again, and Javier slid down the bed, taking the other man with him. "Just rest," he repeated. The younger man's breathing slowed and he fell into the first restful sleep he'd had since falling ill. Javier sighed in relief, finally relaxing. Everything would be okay. Maybe not today. Maybe not even tomorrow. But soon.

**Author's Note:**

> The end was kind of...bad. sorry


End file.
